This disclosure relates to optimizing the production of print jobs containing a mix of monochrome and color pages based on process speed and/or cost.
The production of some documents includes information presented using multiple color hues in addition to monochrome text, such as dark (e.g., black) characters on a pale (e.g., white) background surface. Printing such documents into hard copy form may involve decisions based on competing resource availabilities. Assessing tradeoffs can be time-consuming and arbitrary, often yielding inefficient allocation of resources.